watchusliveandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Padilla
Daniel Anthony Padilla (born September 16, 1987) is an American Internet comedian and during his time with Kalel was one of the two protagonists of the [http://smosh.wikia.com/wiki/Smosh_(franchise) Smosh franchise]. He is the founder of Smosh Productions and was the first to use the name "Smosh," as it was his Newgrounds username previously before joining YouTube. He is also Ian's best friend. Although the pair has not been seen together in over 2 years, nothing has been said to the contrary. Although Ian was more popular due to being generally considered as funnier, Anthony was favored by fans as the hot guy with attractive hair. In uploads, despite both Ian and Anthony acting like a couple of idiots, Anthony is usually seen as the smarter half of the duo. Anthony was engaged to Kalel Cullen, who was a beauty guru on YouTube. They broke off their engagement in November 2014. Anthony is a born Christian and American. He has two brothers, one of which named Matthew, as mentioned in "Anthony's Long Lost Animation." His parents divorced when he was 2 years old and his mother has agoraphobia. When he was a freshman, Anthony got his driver's license, but he got a car and drove earlier as he used to drop Ian home after school, as mentioned in Lunchtime with Smosh. He has brown-colored eyes, a slightly tan face, and short dark brown curly and sometimes wavy hair. For years, before his new haircut, Anthony's "bangs" were often mistaken or made fun of as "emo hair" or an "emo flap". However, in the alternate universe of the "My New Emo Hair" skit, people actually like his haircut. Anthony is 5' 11" tall and weighs 158 lbs. (according to a tweet from him on June 23rd). In 2017, he weighed around 164. Personality in videos 2006-Mid-June 2017 Anthony is often shown as smarter and more mature than Ian (even though their personalities are hardly different), as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does. However, he is sometimes childish because he believes that Toy Story is real, even though it's really not. In videos, Anthony is often cheeky as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole and he points out tiny mistakes made by the letter in Lunchtimes, like in "President Evil," he directly corrects Ian when he mistakes a sunrise for a sunset. He can also be seen as better around children, which is seen when talking to his 7-year old cousin Sadie in "7yr Old Does Twilight," unlike Ian. It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. Biography Fictional/in videos Anthony's favorite foods are taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, rainbow lollipops and egg rolls. According to "Food Battle 2009," he knows what Donald Trump's old skin and cement tastes like. He was known to practice yoga alongside with this unknown "Hot Girl," mentioned in the episode "My Mom's AMAZING Video!". Anthony literally has a crush on Lou Ferrigno, and even wrote a song for him. In "The Future Sucks!", we learn that Anthony will become homeless due to his Celebrehair business (where he follows celebrities to their hair salons, digs through the trash and sells their hair online) failing because of a trend where everyone in Hollywood had their hair permanently removed. He loves his hair and he sang an entire song about it when he thought he would never have hair again. Anthony is known to have a rather strange attraction to Ian's mother, as seen in "Paranormal Easy Bake Oven," Food Battles, and several IanH videos. Factual biography *note: some things may be outdated and it is unknown whether they are still true Anthony has a liking for Disney, especially the movies. He is a 1/4 Filipino since his grandma is from the Philippines, as stated in the episodes "SEXIST BURGER!" (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) ,"ADDICTED TO BREAD!" (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) and "Girlfriend Tag!" ('WatchUsLiveAndStuff', the YouTube channel Kalel and Anthony had together). Anthony is killed many times in the videos and holds the record for most times having died (while playing as himself). Anthony has had many girlfriends in the past, but all of them eventually broke up with him. He may have an attraction to Ian's mom, but this may just as well be played for comedy. In an interview with NewMedia Rockstars, Anthony had said that he would obviously choose Squirtle as his starter and then Catch a Ratata Pokemon further to fight the first Gym Leader. Anthony's favorite guilty pleasure is comic books and graphic novels which was said in the same interview. Anthony mentions that it was extremely embarrassing for him to do the Sexy Anthony photo shoot as he had to dress as a naked Cowboy. Right when they got there, there was this huge group of kids on bicycles and parents who drove by right when he dropped his pants. He was wearing a flesh-colored speedo. Anthony said that he had no further educational plans, and had no idea on what to do with his life until he started earning money over YouTube. Before earning money on YouTube, Anthony would design websites for his friends and earn enough to pay for gas and car insurance. There is also a mention that he has worse ADHD than Ian in the fake Lunchtime with Smosh "SMOSH FOUND DEAD" extras. On June 29, 2013, while him and Kalel were on vacation in Tokyo, he proposed to Kalel and she accepted his proposal. In early November of 2014, him and Kalel broke up. In June 2017, Anthony announced that he had left Smosh due to creative stifling and knowing he was living a dream wishing things could go back to how they used to be in Smosh. He now uploads on his own channel and occasionally guests on other channels. Health Problems Dental Issues Anthony had to wear a mouth guard when he goes to sleep because otherwise, he would grind his teeth together. Ian was the first person to notice it because they went on a trip to Hawaii right after they graduated and they were sharing a room with two beds. Ian kept hearing a creaking sound. Anthony has had other dental issues, such as when they were preparing for a Food Battle, Anthony chipped his tooth when he was to perform a type of ground stunt. In their What's In My Mouth challenge video on their second channel, Anthony chipped his tooth when he bit down too hard on a Jesus figurine. In high school, Anthony was a tennis player, but he left the sport after his partner unintentionally slammed the racket up his chin, which made one of his teeth fall out. In 2018, Anthony had a false tooth implanted. Significant Family/Friends *Kalel Cullen (ex-fianceé) *Miel Bredouw (girlfriend March/April/May 2015-present) Guest starring *Anthony voice-acted as Barry, a police officer from "Killing Spree," but he stopped when Samus, the creator of the series, lost contact with him. Anthony was apparently a fan of the series.[1] *Anthony, along with Ian, was featured in Julian Smith's video "Brag Call " as himself *Ian and Anthony guest-starred in "Annoying Orange: The Exploding Orange" as two bananas. *Anthony was featured in Ryan Higa's "Agents of Secret Stuff" as a high school wrestler named Bryson. *He was featured in Dave Days' "I Just Held Hands" as Father Anthony. *Ian and Anthony guest-starred in Rooster Teeth Production's Red vs. Blue: Season 9 as Insurrection soldiers in episodes 3 and 15. He stars again alongside Ian in Season 10 as Insurrection soldiers in episode 2. *Along with Ian, he guests starred in the react series created by the Fine Bros., "Youtubers React". *Ian and Anthony starred in a video called "Rewind YouTube Style." *Anthony (along with Ian) guest starred in the Ray William Johnson video "RWJ vs Smosh." *Ian and Anthony both appear in PewDiePie's video of them playing Grand Theft Auto IV, called The Animals are Loose!. They both appear again in PewDiePie's video of them playing Draw My Thing, called Smosh Draws My Thing! *Ian and Anthony both appeared in the Freddiew video "Huge Guns." *Anthony has said his first name is not Daniel, but websites persist and wikipedia has sourced a website that shows his first name is Daniel, which is the majority of their reasoning for them keeping his first name as Daniel. Hence, this is his name given at the beginning of this entry. Trivia/Timeline *Ian and Anthony first met in 6th grade science class when they made a project about landfills, and they supposedly drew a lot of feces and flies.[2] *Anthony despises tomatoes. *Anthony is also well known for his animations that he made on Newgrounds in early 2003.[3] *He was suspended in 6th grade. *Sometimes, his name is mistakenly spelled as "Anthony Padildo." However, since Anthony began his solo career, it has become a more purposeful spelling. *On Facebook, he says that he is a lawyer. *Anthony's first car was a 1989 Ford Probe. *When Anthony received his first computer as a child, he watched pornography a lot, he says. *Some people easily mispronounce Anthony's last name "Padillia." *Along with Ian, Anthony dies in a lot of Mailtime with Smosh episodes. *Anthony is a fan of good faces and bad faces, and how easy it is to switch from hot to not when it comes to facial expressions and positions. Post-WULAS trivia *Since around April 2015, Anthony had been rumored to be involved with a woman named Miel Bredouw, a popular Viner and bakery owner when they first met and currently a comedienne. Their relationship was confirmed in the latter part of 2017. Their snapchats showed their relationship and they interact on Twitter a good deal. Most, if not all, fans that commented about the relationship before its confirmation were convinced they are in one. One significant clue was in August 2015, he put their name in a heart and they went to Iceland together. Hence, while much was helping to prove a relationship for people that follow them, it did not meet the Wikia's standards for irrefutable proof of their relationship status until late 2017. *In Spring 2016, Kalel made an supposed indirect reference to Anthony once more after he unfollowed her on twitter, making a series of tweets that seemed to describe their relationship. There were alleged passive responses from Ian, Anthony, Miel and Kalel's friend Evelina. The tweets were made when she may have been under the influence of pain killers taken for her post-surgical care. *In May 2016, Anthony began using his YouTube channel again to upload videos, mostly with Miel. *Anthony mentioned in June 2016 that he had been engaged, noting it as romantic. His reaction while speaking was generally neutral. *In October 2016, a mere 3 days after Kalel began her blog, Anthony told viewers what the relationship between him and Kalel had been like, not using her name but giving enough detail that he had no need to say her name. *When Anthony quit Smosh, Kalel had nothing to say about it, likely because of the severed platonic relationship between the two of them partly due to Anthony's Draw My Life. However, she did allude to him, not saying his name, in a video released shortly after his announcements. *The evening of December 15, 2017 and the early morning of December 16 of that same year, Kalel @mentioned Anthony in her twitter for the first time in over a year. At the time, Anthony was in Europe with his girlfriend. She admitted being terrible to him but being the best she could have been. *At the end of June 2019, without a doubt Anthony and Miel will have been together longer than Kalel and Anthony. Involvement with WatchUsLiveAndStuff Note: While the original vlogs have been deleted, reuploads are rampant and are the reason some of the following is written in the present tense. Kalel and Anthony began a video log channel called WatchUsLiveAndStuff (later called "WULAS" for short), where they posted videos, sometimes more than once a week, of them living, talking, playing with cats, going out, cooking, taking part in YouTube trends and more. Anthony's general personality, romantic persona and demeanor when relaxed shines through in the video log and he shows what he is like outside of Smosh and its subsidaries. Anthony did not edit the video logs and sometimes is absent due to work with Smosh. He is many times shown doing secret duties for Smosh. Anthony opened mail with Kalel and he helped her with the drawings to send to fans. He is now not part of WatchUsLiveAndStuff and the channel has dissolved, minus dozens of remaining videos and the same URL. His last video and appearance for the channel was a raw video in early December of him talking with Kalel about their breakup, which occurred a month before shooting the video, and saying goodbye. That video has been deleted. It was titled "Going Our Seperate Ways" (changed to 'Separate' later on). His last mention by Kalel was that he had moved on, stated after she had renamed the channel to "Kalel." This was deleted in early September 2015, rendering him only a part of WatchUsLiveAndStuff in the memories of viewers. In October 2016, he loosely alluded to the channel in his Draw My Life by saying he wanted to keep his romantic life private. At the end of May 2017, Anthony uploaded a video called "My First Relationship (the truth)", which may have been clickbait for people that would believe he would be talking in detail about his first serious relationship, which may have been Kalel. In actuality, Kalel had no part in the video. However, the title garnered more views than many of his other videos in a short period of time and many comments stated they thought he would talk about Kalel. Post-WatchUsLiveAndStuff October 7, 2016, Anthony uploaded a "Draw My Life" video, where he admitted how his relationship with Kalel had been: "When I was 25, I moved to Los Angeles. At the time, I was in a manipulative relationship with someone that I now feel like was using me. I was so thoroughly walked on that I would seek approval from her for every aspect of my life, causing me to lose who I really was. My confidence was at an all-time low. And as all toxic relationships go, I didn't realize how bad it really was until months after it ended. I now feel I've transitioned back into myself but a version of myself I'm even happier with. I feel like I've grown more in the past year than my entire life. I've learned some lessons the hard way, like maybe keep my romantic life a little more private, but ultimately I've learned not only who I wanna be, but that who I am now is okay, too." The drawing he made with the narration shows a calendar with the month of February, which likely means he realized the relationship, including the WULAS aspect, perhaps, was toxic approximately 3 months after it ended. In June 2017, Anthony left Smosh, which was over 2 and a half years after leaving the relationship him and Kalel shared. Due to sharing a life with her for over 4 years, it is likely his Smosh departure did not come as a surprise to her because Smosh was acquired by a company a few months into their relationship and Kalel likely knew how he felt about having to filter his ideas through the company. She also stated on at least one occasion that she knew he would not be with Smosh forever. Kalel still follows some people affiliated with Anthony's old channels. December 3, 2018, Anthony uploaded a video where he watched some of his videos he deleted from the channel. He comes upon a video and says he was there with Pewdiepie and Marzia. He was there with Kalel but does not mention her. Then, he begins playing with the video and has a black box with "censored" written on it. He quickly stops the video and says: "Okay, I'm just gonna go ahead and pixelate one specific person's face in this video for very apparent reasons and we'll just keep it at that." Anthony seems to take the video well. Kalel's turquoise hair is visible, but not her face and he only mentions himself and Pewdiepie and Marzia and seems to regret the video, but not because of Kalel. Sources Smosh Wiki - http://smosh.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Padilla